Not So Typical Ending to Your Day
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: Watched Fungus Among Us, and just couldn't stop obsessing over the moment Milo's mom told him to run. Just wanted to show the possible conversation that will happen between the Murphy family, Milo's friends and Brick and Savannah. Spoilers from Fungus Among Us!


**A/N: One thing I hate above all things is cliffhangers! The drama is high, but it's frustrating because you have to obsess over the next possible events, and that's really difficult to deal with when you have an active imagination! However, the episode was great either way, and I can't wait to see what happens next for Milo and the gang. Till then, I wrote this as a possible canon scene in the next part. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any of Milo Murphy's Law. This story is just for entertainment.**

…

Not So Typical Ending to Your Day

Zack hadn't expected to start the day two weeks ago by almost plummeting to his doom. Which was surprising more than anything else, because when your friends with a magnet for disaster, generally every day is a fight to evade death. When the three of them had fallen from the hot air balloon, Zak had honestly thought it was the end of the line for them. Until the unexpected rescue from the two time-travelers they seemed forever fated to run into.

Then the message from the 1960s had come, and he had to watch Milo go on another time adventure, very skeptical about it ending well. However, it didn't get particularly weird until the strange Lumbermacks incident and then being sprayed with knockout gas by a look-a-like. And now here they were, all stuck in Lard World with Milo's family and the two Certified Public Accountants they had run into before. Like they had been for the past two weeks.

Brigette Murphy was currently huddled against her husband, looking extremely worried. "Oh, I hope Milo managed to get away. I was so worried something had happened to him when we hadn't seen him in two weeks."

Sara had bombarded them with questions minutes after Milo, and everyone else with him had gotten away. "Was Milo with those two time-travelers again? Wait, was that just a younger Orton Mahlson? What is happening, I thought Diogee had gotten rid of these pistachio freaks?"

Martin Murphy had interrupted them before they could actually answer. "Wait, you guys have run into those plant things before?"

The Public Accountants had questions of their own. "You mean to tell us that Cavendish and Dakota weren't making up that story? Pistachios really did take over the world?" The male one had inquired incredulously.

"To be fair, I doubt either of them had the imagination to actually make up a story like that up just to get out saving pistachios anyway." The black female had injected, examining her nails as she spoke.

So, Melissa and Zack had no choice but to explain what was going on. How Milo had accidentally followed Cavendish and Dakota to the future, where they found out that mutant pistachios called Pistachions had taken over the world and enslave all the humans. The chase from Brick and Savannah, as well as the lost episode of that had been found and had featured Milo in it. The visit to the elder Orton Mahlson and the letter from Milo from fifty years previous. The battle that ultimately ended when Diogee had peed on the pistachio plant that would eventually evolve into King Pistachion.

"So you three knew that our barely teenage son went on a dangerous time-traveling adventure, where he could have died multiple times in the company of two strange men, and none of you thought to tell the parents?!" Brigette had understandingly been furious.

Sara had sheepishly answered. "Well, to be fair, we didn't really know all of this until after he came back and then we were all right in the middle of a battle with the pistachio monsters so…"

Melissa had swiftly added, "Besides, Milo almost dies whenever he walks out of the house anyway, so why worry you about an event you didn't know was possible anyway. By the time we could have told you, it was over. We would just be worrying you with the "what ifs."" At Milo's mom stern face, Melissa had awkwardly looked away.

"And you two," here, Martin had rounded on Brick and Savannah. "Who do you think you are, chasing these kids through the sewers? They could have been hurt!"

"We had just been looking for Cavendish and Dakota. We saw the danger kid when we had lost our limo, and we just wanted to find them." Savannah cooly answered.

"So Cavendish and Dakota are the two men we saw running away with Milo?"

Zack nodded solemnly to Martin's followup question. "Yeah. Don't worry, they're actually kind of cool dudes. Cavendish is the one in the green suit and top hat, while Dakota is the guy in the orange and yellow tracksuit. They actually saved our lives about two weeks ago. Then, Milo had gotten a phone call from Dakota from the year 1965 about danger and something about an intern, and then they had to travel back."

"But why did Milo have to go with them?" Brigette had asked imploringly.

"Yeah, and how come no one invited me? I would have loved to meet Orton Mahlson in a situation where we weren't waiting for our doom to meet us." Sara angrily injected.

"Look, it was happening fast, alright! You don't see us complaining about not getting to time-travel, do you?!" Turning to Milo's mom, Zack replied, "He needed to give a letter to Orton Mahlson so that we would know to get his backpack to school so he could beat the pistachions. Besides, it seems as though 1965 was a lot safer than the current time period is."

They all paused at that, looking out to see the pistachios walking around, occasionally showing off their serrated teeth and poking at the humans in cages with their sticks. No one could really argue with Zack's point once you take a look around at what the world had become now.

"Well, since Milo's free, I'm sure he will come up with a way to save us," Melissa said, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, but he's also got Cavendish and Dakota with him, so I'd say we're pretty much doomed." Brick said. "They couldn't even complete their mission to save pistachios, I doubt they could rescue us."

"Considering how the world turns out because of pistachios, isn't it good that they failed? Also, we all managed to defeat the Pistachions together the last time we faced them, and that was majorly due to Dakota and Cavendish's involvement. Besides, they're a lot nicer than you two." Melissa argued.

"Yeah, you chased us through the sewers and tried to tie us up! How'd you even get away from Scott's underground pets, anyway?" Zack asked suspiciously.

"We're two elite and highly-trained time agents, kid. We can get out of anything. And our last meeting wasn't personal, it's just what we do." Savannah answered.

"Wait, so you generally tied up kids and interrogate them in unsanitary spaces for the information you can easily get if you just ask them about it?" Brigette asked incredulously. "Is there a rule book that highlights this as standard procedure?"

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence at the well-made point.

"Look, standing around here arguing and being negative isn't going to help matters. All we all really know is that we have Milo, two time-travelers and some guy from the past is out there on the run from killer pistachios, so the only thing we can really do is relax and hope for the best." Martin instructed firmly.

"You really think our boy will be okay?" Brigette asked her husband worryingly.

"I don't know for sure. What I do know is that our son regularly deals with Murphy's Law and all the disasters and injuries that come with it. If he can handle that, he'll be able to find a solution to this. We'll just have to wait and see." After a few moments of silence, the other occupants of the cage settled down as they awaited rescue too.

Zack couldn't help but stare off in the direction his friend had quickly run to when the pistachions had shown up. Milo was brave and helpful, always doing what he could to fix every situation he was in. But with the world like this, and the pistachio freaks taking over, it was looking more and more like the end was near for all of them. He just hoped that Murphy's Law didn't lead the group into more trouble as they searched for a way to save the day.

…

 **So, how was it? I just loved the episode, and I can't wait to see the reactions of the Murphy family once they realize what Milo has been up to. I hope my depiction of the characters was accurate to everyone. Will hopefully work on more Milo Murphy's Law fanfic, as well as many others. Please, follow, favorite or review this fanfic and my other stories, I would really appreciate it. PM me if you have any questions.**


End file.
